2 Weddings and a Funeral
by Caishe
Summary: Follow 2 separate yet interlocking love stories through the eyes of Carol,Daryl, Lori and Rick as they navigate through high school and then the real world. Features time jumps.


I was just 16 years old when I first encountered him. A hopelessly shy 16 year old girl who'd never loved anything before.

Now, sometimes my tired mind gets the best of me; sometimes it feels like my memories are slippy and difficult to fathom. But the day Daryl Dixon came into my life remains one of my favorites and I, even with my pathetic memory, remember every bit of it.

**~Carol~**

(Age 16)

**CHAPTER 1**-The New Guy

"Hey, Lori. You hear about the new guy?"

I lifted my head from my book ever so slightly, glancing over at the table opposite mine. There sat three gorgeous, confident young women whose sheer presence fed my self doubt.

"Yep. Heee's a weird one." laughed Lori.

I'd always pictured the gutsy yet kindhearted brunette as a friend. Even if I'd never talked to her.

"I don't know." The third girl spoke with a thick Southern accent. "He looks pretty interesting if you ask me."

Andrea and Lori looked at each other, smirking.

"I guess Glen has some competition, huh Maggie?" Andrea said through a smile.

Maggie looked up, her expression bemused. She shook her head and laughed.

"Oh yeah. This new guy. Umm...Daryl? Has stolen my heart. It was love at first sight. I've never had a conversation with him but I sure would trade him in for my boyfriend of 3 years."

The three friends laughed.

"But seriously." Andrea persisted, leaning in. "You're single, Lori. What do you think of the man?"

Lori hesitated and began to shift in her seat.

"He's alright looking. Sort of. I mean he's a bit rough around the edges, don't you think?" Her cheeks had turned a florescent red.

"Looks like someone's been bit by the love bug." Andrea nudged Maggie and was rewarded with a simper.

Lori practically flew from her seat in disapproval.

"Hell no!"

She let out a long sigh, her voice lowering.

"I...I like someone else."

Maggie smiled excitedly and grabbed Lori by the shoulders.

"Tell us, Lor! No. No, wait. Let me guess."

Her eyes lit up.

"Shane! It's Shane, isn't it?"

Lori shook her head before Andrea chimed in.

"Maggie, don't be stupid. Lori's into bad boys, not wannabe psychos. I know who you like."

"WHO?" Maggie and Lori said in unison.

"Hello? Mr. Sexy, of course! Philip Blake."

Lori raised her eyebrow.

"Oh god, Andrea. You know he disgusts me. What do you see in that guy, anyway?"

Andrea replied instantaneously.

"Let's put it this way. You see a tall, dark and sexy man. What do you do?"

"Creepy." Maggie put in. "You forgot creepy."

"Hmmf. Something about him just gets me excited." mumbled Andrea.

Silence.

"Aaanyway. We're getting a little off topic here." Andrea turned to face Lori once again.

"Who the hell is it? Don't make us wait anymore. I want to know already!"

I had to return my gaze to the book in front of me as my interest in the girls' conversation had compelled me to lean towards their table a little too much.

Lori chewed on a mouthful of food.

"It's Rick. Rick Grimes." She waited for a response.

"The curly haired guy?" Andrea mused. She sounded let down.

"Yes. The curly haired guy." She replied.

"I happen to think he's gorgeous."

Maggie beamed.

"You know what? I knew it! I've seen the way you look at him, Lori. And..the way he looks at you."

"He looks at me?"

"Yep."

_Brrrrriiiiiiing_

I jumped at the sound of the bell.

"Shit. Let's get going girls. Hershell will kill me if I'm late for Biology again." Andrea turned to face Maggie.

"Turns out having your teacher's daughter as a friend doesn't have as many perks as I though it did."

Maggie smiled.

"Oh, Andrea. You know Daddy loves you. Just don't be so-"

The girls' voices trailed off as they walked out of the cafeteria.

This was my cue to go. I packed up my book, grabbed a few more bites of salad and got up from the deserted table.

It was always nice to listen in on the latest gossip. And it wasn't like I had anything else to do at lunch.


End file.
